


and the message is you

by scatteredmoonlight



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 00:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatteredmoonlight/pseuds/scatteredmoonlight
Summary: After Crait, Rey is alone in the midst of a sea of happy people, forlorn and melancholic. Then Poe arrives from nowhere just to talk to her.





	and the message is you

The lightsaber settled heavy on Rey’s hands, the impossibility of restoring Luke’s blade even more of a weight on her mind. She couldn’t think too hard on it in this sea of smiling people when the only person she knew to be a friend – Finn – was preoccupied with someone else, albiet Rose was unconcious and in need of medical attention. Still, she wished she could be rejoicing like all the others. Instead, she had the broken saber, and whenever she looked at it, she only saw Kylo Ren. 

_They were filthy junk traders. Sold you off for drinking money._ Kylo Ren’s taunting voice was a frequent rumination that never quit, that she never fully realized were cruely repeating in her thoughts. She stared down at the saber and wished Leia would return, at least. 

“Hey there.” 

Poe swooped in from nowhere and sat down beside her. Rey didn’t startle – she never frightened easily, how could she when her guard was always raised since childhood? She glanced over at him and, despite wanting to be like all the others, joyous and charming, she could barely muster a half-hearted turn of her lip. But Poe didn’t seem to mind. He pulled onto his lap a medikit. He snapped it open and pulled out gauze and bacta. 

“I notice no one came to tend to your wound. I was wondering if I could?” He grinned at her crookedly, holding up the gauze and bacta. Rey’s stomach flipped. No man had ever looked at her like that. She couldn’t remember ever meeting someone who made her stomach react like that, either. 

She found that she couldn’t speak, and instead she nodded. 

Poe laughed, ducking his head as he fiddled with the gauze and retrieved some scissors. “Tough day?” 

_We can rule together and bring a new order to the galaxy._ Rey bit her cheek. “A little. You?” 

“A little.” He scooped some bacta onto a swab and turned to face her. “This might sting,” he said before he spread the bacta over her wound. It burned and stung just as he said, but soon enough a cool heat seeped into her wound and felt so pleasurable that Rey almost sighed. Almost. But a scavenger always had her guard up. Poe wrapped the gauze gently around her arm. “Done.” 

She touched the bandage gingerly. “Thank you.” And said no more. 

He would get up, soon, she knew it, and talk to all of the friends he had in the Resistance. He would get up in the count of three: One, two, three – 

“I’ve been really meaning to meet you,” said Poe, and left her stunned. “Leia had the binary beacon with her at all times, then she passed it onto Finn, who passed it on me, until Leia took it back when she reawakened from her coma.” 

Coma? Rey glanced around to catch sight of Leia, but couldn’t find her. His words started to sink in, though. He’d had her on his mind. She didn’t think that ever possible. Honestly, she hadn’t given Poe any thought. He’d just been the pilot who owned BB-8, another person in the command center as they opened Luke’s map and matched it to R2-D2’s copy to complete it. Bewildered, she wonder what she’d done to deserve his attention. 

Brow crinkling, she said, “Really?” 

Poe nodded. “Yup. Finn talks about you all the time. Rey this, Rey that. Then there’s BB-8, and man, he won’t shut up about you! Then this _binary beacon_, and _Leia_, and it seems like the galaxy is sending a message. And the message is you.” 

She smiled. “That can’t be true.” 

He looked over at her seriously, then cracked a grin, laughing. “Nah, doesn’t seem that true.” 

They seeped into a comfortable silence, and soon enough Kylo Ren’s voice came back to her, _Join me, Rey…_ and all she could feel was the saber. 

Poe tapped her boot with his. “I hear you’re a pilot?” 

“I am.” 

“I saw you fly the Falcon. Care to show me around the ship?” 

“Of course.” Anything to leave here. 


End file.
